Glee 20
by lucille.escobar
Summary: Finn starts working at a school in New York, where he finds a red door. An idea is born and he is unstoppable.
New York, the city dreams are made of. But Finn wasn't looking at the entrance to a Broadway show, or people relaxing in Central Park; he was in a place he recognized. A school, just like the one he came from; just like William McKinnley in Lima Ohio. But on the outskirts of New York City. It was twilight zone, it had to be. The cheerleaders' outfits were blue and yellow, but apart from that there wasn't a big difference. What was he doing here? His old college friend Joan, who graduated last year, was working here as a phys ed teacher and had requested Finn as her substitute while she was on maternity leave. It was only a year, but it hadn't been easy to accept the offer and leave Lima. He remembered the time he spent in New York with Rachel, and how it had ended. How it had ended everything. It still hurt to think about it. But now he was here and there was no turning back. Finn entered Warren Manner High School and couldn't help but smile. It felt like yesterday when he'd walked through those doors back in Ohio, with his Letterman jacket on. The quarterback, the leader...

Principal Felicia Summers sat by her desk, going through a stack of papers. Finn carefully cleared his throat, making her look up from her tedious work. Felicia fired off a warm smile as she moved her blonde hair over her shoulder. Her green eyes were perfectly painted and pierced through Finn like a fire bolt. Felicia was like an adult version of Quinn. She got up from her chair and held out her hand. "Hi. Mr Hudson?" she asked. Finn was impressed by his quick return to earth and the ability to speak. He shook her hand, her smooth skin and perfectly manicured nails sending an electric chock through him. "Uh hi, yeah, eh, please call me Finn." Felicia smiled, showing off the most perfect Hollywood smile. "Well, Finn. I'm Felicia Summers. Welcome to Warren Manner High School." Finn nodded with a stupid grin, feeling completely malplaced, but not completely unhappy to be exactly where he was at that moment. "Let me show you around."

2 days in and Finn was already longing for the weekend. There were some real talents in this school, and most of them were already on a sports team or the cheerleading squad. But another thing that wasn't much different from McKinnley was the bad attitudes. It was like they were all frustrated and didn't know how to communicate properly. He yawned as he left the gym, turning the light off behind him. The halls were quiet and empty, except for some muffled voices from one of the classrooms. Then he noticed a red door he swore he hadn't seen during the tour; not that he had been overly focused. Finn looked around, as though he was afraid he might be doing something wrong, before quietly opening the door. The room was dark and smelled of dust. He fumbled with his hand on the wall to find the switch. Light. A big grin spread over Finn's face when he realized what he had found. The choir room. Obviously unused, since there were sheets over the instruments and the chairs stacked in a corner, next to several moving boxes full of... christmas decorations? Finn felt goosebumps all over his body as he went into the room and pulled the sheet off the drumset. Suddenly he was filled with a new feeling he hadn't felt in a long time; excitement and purpose. This is what the kids needed.

The following day Finn strode into his work place with much lighter steps and at least a hundred songs in his head. He went straight to the principal's office and knocked on the door frame. Felicia was caught off guard, distracted by something on the computer. "Oh, Finn," she said with surprise and slight annoyance. Finn suddenly got nervous. Was this a stupid idea? Would she think he was an idiot? "Uh, hi.." he started. "Are you too busy? I can come back.." Felicia sighed. "No, come in. I need a break anyway." Finn didn't move right away, he still wasn't sure what to say. "Come, sit down," Felicia offered. Finn took a seat across from Ms Summers. She clasped her hands and leaned back in her leather chair. "Is everything alright?" she asked, switching from annoyed to concerened. Finn smiled, that way only he could. "Oh. Yeah, everything's fine. I just..." he hesitated. "I found the music room yesterday, and I can't really get it out of my mind." Felicia looked confused and Finn realized it was a bad start. "It looks... abandoned," he continued. "And I think the kids need it..."  
Felicia put her head to the side, trying her best to understand what this Ohio-man was trying to say. Finn looked like a goldfish, mouth open and a stupid look on his face. But his eyes were glowing with passion, and she could tell that there was in fact a point to all this. "The music.. I mean.." he explained. He sighed loudly, realizing he really didn't make a lot of sense. "I want to start up a glee club."


End file.
